


Birthday Surprises

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: Sirius prepares a special surprise for Remus' 25th birthday but he gets more than he bargained for.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to be for two reasons. One, I wanted to celebrate Remus' birthday and what better way than writing a smutty piece? Two, this fic covers a lot of kinks of a very dear friend of mine who really needed a pick me up.

Sirius leaned against the door staring at his sleeping boyfriend with a soft smile on his face. Remus was sprawled on his back taking up most of the bed, still running hot from the full moon only two nights before he had kicked off all the blankets leaving only a sheet to maintain some semblance of modesty. Setting the breakfast tray on the dresser Sirius stepped across the room and climbed on the bed between Remus’ thighs. As Sirius positioned on the bed Remus shifted and moaned, his half hard prick twitching as if Remus could sense his lover's presence and thoughts.

Biting his lip Sirius paused long enough to reach up and pull his hair back into a loose bun so it wouldn't get in his way. Once his hair was dealt with Sirius dropped his hands and let his fingers dance across Remus' golden thighs, lightly teasing at the hair that was dusted across them before moving up to the tattooed grooves of the smaller man's hips which drew another moan from his lips. Darting a glance up at Remus he confirmed the smaller man was still asleep so with a small grin he leaned down and gently teased his tongue along the vein that ran up the underside of Remus' cock. As Remus hardened under his ministrations Sirius wrapped a hand around the base and took it into his mouth, moaning slightly at the taste.

“Siri…” Remus panted, slowly waking up. “Don’t… stop… please.”

Sirius teased his tongue along the slit of Remus’ cock before swallowing it down to the root. After a moment he pulled off with a soft pop and smiled up at him. “Happy birthday love." 

Moaning in frustration Remus arched up trying to refocus Sirius' attention on his prick.

"Is that how you want this morning to end? Seeing as it is your birthday I was going to give myself to you over and over again, just spend all day in bed together. I know our wedding isn't for a few months yet but I thought you might like to leave your mark on me for your birthday?" Sirius murmured as he nipped at the tattoos he had been playing with a few moments before.

"Fuck Pads! You taking my mark is the best birthday present you could give me." Remus gasped, lurching up to tackle Sirius into the bed and kiss him hard. "Where's the lube?"

Sirius gasped as he was tackled into the bed by a suddenly very awake and eager Remus. "Don't need it." He murmured into the kiss with a smirk.

Remus moaned and adjusted their positions so he was better positioned between Sirius’ legs. “I love that you are so eager for me. Merlin, you’re stunning.” He murmured, leaning back on his heels to admire the picture before him. Sirius was panting with need, legs spread wide revealing just a hint of glistening metal nestled tight against the ring of the taller man's entrance. Grinning Remus grabbed the base of the plug and started thrusting it slightly. 

“Fuck! Moony! Now who’s being a tease!” Sirius exclaimed as he pressed down onto the plug.

“Just enjoying my birthday present.” Remus purred as he pulled the plug free and lined his cock up with Sirius’ entrance. Before pushing down he leaned in and kissed Sirius as if he was the only thing anchoring Remus to this life. Pulling back Remus looked down at Sirius with intent eyes. “You sure you want this?”

Sirius growled possessively, thrusting his hips towards Remus’s waiting prick. “In two months I’m going to be Sirius Orion Lupin. Yes I want your bite and your mark. I’m yours forever and I want the world to be able to see it.”

Without hesitating any longer Remus grabbed the base of his prick and thrust forward into his waiting lover. Groaning Remus started thrusting gently, slowly working his prick as deep as it could go. Once he was fully sheathed he paused to collect himself, already feeling on edge. As so as he was sure he wasn’t going to end their fun early Remus pulled back until only the tip of his prick was still sheathed in Sirius then he thrust forward hard enough to lift Sirius off the bed slightly. With low growl Remus wrapped his hands around Sirius’ hips and set a furious pace thrusting hard into his lover, angling his own hips so he was constantly brushing across Sirius’ sweet spot.

“Moony… Remus… fuck… so close… please… touch me…” Sirius panted almost incoherently as he was kept right on the edge by the angle and speed of Remus’ thrusts.

Dropping Sirius’ hips Remus leaned forward to kiss the other man’s shoulder right above his collarbone before nipping it gently. “First I’m going to start marking you, I want you to cum with my teeth in your skin. Do you want that?”

“Yes! Fuck! I need you!” Sirius begged as he pushed against Remus.

“Mine!” Remus growled before latching his teeth onto the soft skin just below Sirius’ collarbone as he wrapped a hand around his neglected cock. 

Sirius’ orgasm tore a surprised shout from his throat, the combination of Remus’ teeth and hand throwing him over the edge unexpectedly. It felt never ending, his world narrowed down to the feeling of Remus’ teeth on his skin and his ass full of the other man’s prick.

Feeling Sirius buck under him was the final straw for Remus. Burying himself as deeply as he could he tightened his bite on Sirius’ shoulder as wave after wave of his orgasm rolled across him, each wave tinged with the feeling of their magic winding together. As their world settled back around them Remus released his bite from Sirius’ skin and lapped at it gently with his tongue to soothe the pain. 

“Pawprint,” Sirius mumbled blearily as he stared up at his mate.

With a hiss, Remus separated himself from the other man and flopped bonelessly on the bed next to him. “What was that? I don’t think you’re making much sense Pads.”

“You’ve got a pawprint on your shoulder, same side the one you bit me on.” Sirius clarified as he started to snuggle into the other man to doze back off.

Remus’ eyes widened in shock as he pushed Sirius onto his back so he could look at his left shoulder. “Holy fuck, we’re soul mates.” He breathed, shock still rippling through his body.

Jolting back to alertness Sirius blinked at Remus trying to process what he said. 

“I always thought it was a rumor, something werewolves were told to encourage them to claim their mates.” Remus murmured, his fingers tracing the pawprint that had appeared on his mates shoulder. “It’s been said that if a werewolf initiates the claiming with someone who is their soulmate not only will they bear the bite mark for the rest of their days but both halves of the pair will also gain a tattoo representing them as a unit.”

“Bloody hell,” Sirius said, feeling like the rug had just been pulled out from under him. “Good thing we were already planning a wedding.”

Remus snorted before leaning down and kissing Sirius softly. “I love you, I’ve loved you for the last decade. You being my soul mate doesn’t change anything, just confirms everything I already knew to be true.”

“I love you too Remus. I love that I now have two marks that show the world I belong to you.” Sirius said with a smile as he snuggled into Remus’s chest. 

“From now until forever,” Remus promised wrapping his arm around Sirius. “Before you fall back to sleep I have a question though.”

“Hmm?” Sirius asked, already halfway back to being asleep.

“Do I smell breakfast?”

Sirius rolled away from Remus laughing. “On the dresser under a warming charm. I knew you would be hungry after the first round.”

“You know me well.” Remus agreed as he rolled off the bed to grab the tray that Sirius had loaded up for both of them. Crawling back into the bed he sat back against the pillows and settled the tray to his left, leaving plenty of room for Sirius to curl up against his right side.

Sirius situated himself against Remus with one hand resting lightly against the pawprint on Remus’ shoulder. “Happy birthday my love.”

“Thank you for making it the best birthday ever.” Remus murmured, leaning down to kiss Sirius’ hair before tucking into his breakfast while Sirius dozed against his chest.


End file.
